


The Night Spidey Fell

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: If you’re still taking Spideypool prompts, how about Deadpool holding Spider-Man and begging him not to die (ala Peter and Gwen)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Spidey Fell

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is five months old. It's a silly little thing because I like to fuck around with Wade's thought boxes. is Wade's yellow thought box and [dialogue] is his white thought box (from 2008 run).

“Peter no!” Wade shouted, torso spinning around just in time to see Peter lose his grip as he dodged a bullet. Wade flicked his wrist, sword slicing through his opponent’s wrist thus disarming him.

<Hah!>

[Not the time.]

It really wasn’t. Wade didn’t even take the time to kill the guy he was fighting, just knocked him out and started running to Peter. Peter who was also Spider-man, who was stronger than him, who was younger than him, and who wasn’t wearing his suit or his web slingers.

Peter had managed to grab ahold of a railing and was dangling several feet below him as Deadpool ran and dove straight off the platform. He could get this right. He could do the superhero thing and save someone’s life. He’d done it many times before, not as many times as he’s gotten people killed but… this one might even everything out.

And then the bombs went off. The bombs that Wade had set up to blow as he was sneaking into the complex before he’d gotten to the top to realize they’d kidnapped Peter. Peter who did an excellent job of fighting off the baddies as soon as Wade got him out of the cage, he might add, but now the building was coming down around them. Now the railing broke and Peter was falling faster than Wade was diving to catch him.

[It’s not going to happen.]

<This is kind of ironic if you think about it.>

[Don’t want to think about it, thanks.]

<But imagine if Spidey was up here, and we were down there. We have blonde hair.>

[Well aware of that, shut up thanks.]

“I’m going to catch him.”

[Oh are you? Going to ignore the entire point of this fic and defy all odds because you’re just that good?]

“I could be.”

[Okay, what are we going to do big man?]

“I’m going to catch him, spin us around, and take all the force of the fall. I can come back from that and Spidey will be okay.”

“Wade!” Peter shouted from below him, he’d grabbed debris that was hanging off one of the railings still in tact.

“I got ya baby boy!”

“Wade I’m slipping!”

[Typical.]

<Your negativity isn’t helping the situation.>

[This situation’s been planned from the start.]

“Hang on, Peter!”

[And there he goes.]

<Boom goes the dynamite.>

[No that already happened. We set off a shitton of explosives. They’re half the reason why he’s gonna die.]

“Nooooo! Peter!” Wade reached out and grabbed onto a railing that was still intact, the force pulled his arm straight out of the socket but it slowed him down enough that he could jump down onto the platform without destroying his entire body - like he had planned… when he’d actually caught Peter. He didn’t catch Peter.

“Baby boy, no! Come on, Pete you gotta open your eyes. You’re okay, I swear you’re okay, I didn’t catch you but you can’t-”

<This is sad, yo.>

[You’re killing the mood.]

<Like we killed Spidey! Zing!>

“Peter, I let you down… I tried to be the hero and it didn’t work. I’m sorry… I tried.”

<Kinda failed though…>

[You are not helping.]

“I can’t do this without you, Peter… You can’t die. You make me better, I love you.”

“Wade. Can you please let go of me, my arm hurts.”

<Ummm…>

[What’s happening?]

“Peter?”

“Yeah.”

<Did we miss something?>

[Yeah, this writer went against the prompt and left out a key paragraph about Peter grabbing onto a railing and swinging himself onto the platform. He’s injured but alive. How disappointing.]

“Technically the prompt was followed, holding him Gwen style, begging him not to die, and he doesn’t. Merry Christmas to me!”

“Wade…” Peter sighed, lifting his head, “Please stop rambling and get me to a hospital, I cannot lift my arms and I have a couple knife wounds from earlier.”

“I will definitely do that!” Wade grinned, kissing Peter on the forehead through his mask, “Right after I find my arm that kinda fell off. It’s somewhere down there, won’t take long. You’re fine.”

“You’re the worst…”

“You love it.”

“Wade!” Peter called Wade back before he could jump over the railing to retrieve his arm. Peter beckoned him back with a nod, “Lift up your mask and kiss me. I almost died I think I deserve that much.”

<Ah, that’s better.>

[Not angst but it’ll do.]

Wade grinned and leaned down over Peter, pressing his lips to his lover’s. He almost lost him. True there were other universes, other versions of his Peter, but this one was his. This one actually wanted to date him, to kiss him, to- oh hello, shove his tongue into his mouth because the boy almost died and they were going to have fantastic “we survived” sex after they healed up from their injuries.

“I love you too, Wade,” Peter whispered. “Next time you’ll catch me.”

“Next time you’re wearing your web slingers. I will duct tape them to your bloody wrist because you are never taking them off again!”

Peter let his head fall back as he laughed. “Point taken. Now go get your bloody arm before it gets buried under the rumble and we need to wait for you to grow a new one. I do not enjoy your little hand trying to get me off.”

“Hey it feels-”

“Weird and I will not hesitate to cut you off until your arm finishes puberty.”

“Aw but an arm takes a whole lot longer than a hand does to grow back!”

“Then get digging for your adult sized arm or no sex.”

<Should we just toss him over and complete the angst prompt?>

[That would mean no spidey-sex forever.]

<You right, you right.>

“Arm. Hospital. Sex. To be continued!”


End file.
